The Winchesters and The Whitefeathers
by Acacia Sage
Summary: Some strange events are going on in the lonely state of South Dakota, and it's up to the Winchesters to find out what's going on. Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC, Castiel/OFC Love triangle plot with one of these characters! I'm pretty sure you might know who!
1. Prologue

**Title: The Eagle Girl and The Flower Girl**

**Author: Acaciax10x28x89**

**Info: Ok, I made this in my own little "Supernatural Universe." No season 6 or season 7, this is just my own little imagination that I was thinking **

**while I was doing my own original writing, and thought I give fics a try, and see where they go. But to the point, some strange events are **

**occurring somewhere in South Dakota, no specific place, just made up. And Bobby is somewhere in Oklahoma on another hunt, and he asks **

**the boys to help take care of what ever is terrorizing his home state. He also informs them of two sisters who will help. Sisters, huh?**

**Hmm? We shall see where these things will go.**

**As a reminder, I do not own "Supernatural" or the Winchester Brothers, they belong to the creative mind of their creator. But the sister pair**

**characters belong to me. **

PROLOGUE

She hates it when her sister orders her around! It's bad enough that she has to drive 20 minutes to the elder's house to get sage, but also because she barely has enough money in her pocket to fill up her maroon red, 1972 mustang's tank.

"Damnnit!" She swore, after seeing her gas tank's almost empty.

"Aquila, better give me money after she get's paid! And the sage better work! Otherwise if my gas runs out and I have to get a tow! We are sharing that car!" She thought out loud to herself.

She hates feeling like the errand girl, she hates the feeling of being treated like a secretary. and she hates feeling that her sister is being trained into something special, only because she was born 5 years earlier than her, and its in her to be the next important thing. And that is her price, her price of being second, only because she was born 5 years later. While in her deep, frustrated thoughts, she almost missed the gravel road that lead to the elderly woman's house. After driving 5 more minutes on the dusty gravel road, she parked her car in the gravel covered parking lot in front of a ramshackle house. As she exit her car, she studied the dust covered windows, the faded dark green paint, and the faded white border on the windows.

"Geez! Poor, old, woman." The girl thought after seeing the old house.

She walked onto the porch and dangling underneath the porch roof were two wind chimes, one made of regular metal, the other made of hollow, dark colored wood. Also hanging was a 2 foot dream catcher, with feathers inside the ring and more feathers with different colored stones dangling from pieces of leather on the bottom part of the ring. Just as she was about to knock on the door, an elderly opened it. The girl, jumped a little of the sudden, surprise of the elderly Native American woman. Although, elderly she was quite attractive for her age. Her hair reached her hips and it was pulled back into a half up-half down ponytail, with a silver barrette, decorated with turquoise stones. Her hair color was black with different shades of grey blended in and some white streaks blended in as well. Her clear, dark brown eyes showed a bright chestnut in the sunlight, and her light brown skin didn't have deep wrinkles that the average, elderly woman has. And she wore a light blue house dress, with a dark, navy blue cardigan robe draped over her shoulders, and navy blue slippers on her feminine feet.

"Grandma! You scared me, I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Don't call me 'grandma,' Kalina, it makes me feel old," The Elder Woman laughed, Kalina, laughed along too.

"Come in, granddaughter, I just made some tea."

As Kalina sat on the old recliner, The Elderly Woman, brought out two big mugs of green tea sweetened with dark honey, and The Elderly Woman, sat in an old rocker chair in front of Kalina.

"So tell me, Kalina, how is Aquila doing on her medicine and spiritual insights?"

Kalina, let out a small sigh.

"She's doing good, she's been very demanding lately though. After some dreams she's been having, she's been needing more sage, more sweetgrass, and more books or literature on demons and other evil beings, oh! And she's been wanting more cedar too."

"Well times are tough now. And ever since, the creatures, both part of the creator, servant of the creator, or the creator's secret creatures, have been acting strange. Plus, the women and men who practice bad medicine are coming out of the shadows. I don't like it, especially how the creator's secret creatures are acting. I'm sure you heard about the missing _wasi'cu _children right?"

"Yes, I remember, Aquila said she had a dream that they were taken by people who practice bad medicine, and some type of creature is helping them."

"Well," The Elderly Woman set her mug on the side table, and walked into the other room. she came back holding different items in her hands. She handed Kalina a ruler length, stick of sage, and a large paper bag of sage leaves, along with an eagle feather.

"Give these to your sister, she is going to need them, and here."

The Elderly Woman also, handed her three small circles the are colored in black, red, white and yellow.

"And, you're going to need these medicine wheels, you and your sister are going to meet four men, and they will need them."

Kalina, grabbed the items, but studied and recounted the medicine wheels.

"There's only three medicine wheels, grandma."

"I know how to count, granddaughter!" The Elderly Woman, laughed.

"The fourth one is a man, but it's only a disguise," she explained.

After, drinking their tea and saying their goodbyes, and The Elderly Woman giving the generous offer of a little gas money in exchange for tobacco, Kalina climbed into her mustang, and drove back to her house.

**Meanwhile…..**

_"Sam and Dean, _

_I will be gone for the next few weeks solving a case in Oklahoma, so I hate to ask, cause you know how much I hate asking, can you help take care of a case back in South Dakota? Some weird things have been happening, and…..well I've known them since they were little and never had the opportunity for them to meet you two, but they will be gladly to help you in anyway they can. They are not hunters, but they know about the area, and in more depth detail as well. All I ask is that the four of you get along, and work together. And, Dean, especially you, if I get a complaint call from any of them on certain things I will be on my way in a heart beat and when I get there you will be slapped around silly, that you won't remember your last name! Any way, good luck, and if you need help just call me."_

That was the voicemail by the infamous, Bobby Singer that was transferred to Dean Winchester. He rolled his green, hazel eyes and dressed into his jeans black shirt, with a dark red shirt over it.

_Complaint call? Please! _ Dean, thought.

"Hey, Sammy, Bobby just left me a voicemail."

"Oh yeah?" A tall, broad shouldered, man emerged out of the bathroom, and he was wearing jeans, and a blue shirt, and he was air drying his shaggy brown hair.

"What did he say?"

"Well he's in Oklahoma, and some stuff has been going up there. He didn't say what, but have you heard of anything going on up there?"

"Well yeah, I found an article on the internet that said a some kids were missing, and the assailant looked like a giant eagle, vulture, or some type of bird of prey snatching them up. And I also found another article that says that bodies have been found down by one of the creeks, but the bodies were imprinted with some strange markings, and just loads of other stuff going on up there."

"That is weird."

"It is, did Bobby, say anything else about whats going up there? And why a empty, middle-of-nowhere place like South Dakota?"

"I don't know, Sam. But we should drive up there and see what's up"

After the brothers had their morning ritual of dressing, packing, and breakfast at the local diner, they were well on their way to South Dakota. And since Sam and Dean both had their phones on vibrate, they placed their phones alarms back on and noticed they both received voice mails.

Dean checked his and listened.

"_Hi, Dean Winchester?_

_This is Aquila Whitefeather, I'm calling because Bobby Singer said you can help me and my sister with some weird stuff going on up here. Any way I can't come to meet you guys because I'll be busy, but my sister Kalina, will be meeting you guys at the state line of South Dakota. Have a safe drive and can't wait to meet you."_

Sam, checked his phone, and he noticed he received two voice mails and listened to both of them.

"_Hi, Sam Winchester?_

_This is Aquila Whitefeather, Bobby Singer told me to call you, and give you information on the events going on up here. As soon as you get here to the house I will discuss everything with you. Have a safe drive."_

He moved on to the second voice mail.

_"Sam Winchester?_

_Hi, this is Kalina Whitefeather, Aquila's sister. I'm staying at The Conquistador Motel, that will be the first motel you will see when you cross the state line, but I will meet you and Dean at the Denny's next door. And I will buy you guys breakfast there too. I will see you guys there at 10 in the morning and you can follow me to my house. Drive safe, and be careful."_

"Well, it's safe to say, they sound like women," Sam said

"Yeah, but Aquila? What kind of a name is that?"

"It means 'Eagle' in latin, Dean. But, Aquila? Kalina? These girls have interesting names."

"Yeah, but what makes it more interesting, is that Bobby says these girls can help, but get this."

"What?"

"They are not hunters."

"Well, then what can they be then, if not hunters?"

"I don't know, Sammy, but I hope, Bobby is right about them."

"Has Bobby ever proven us wrong on anything?" Sam asked, in an optimistic tone.

"No. I guess he's never proven us wrong on anything, yet any way."

**Okay, that's all I have, my updates might be slow, and I hope you will be wanting more and I hope you like it!**

**Love, A**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kalina**

**Info: The chapter is called "Kalina" because it is based on the boys introductions, and interactions with her.**

After driving the Impala for a day, the boys woke up at 5 a.m. so they can take their showers, and other morning rituals they usually make in their daily hunter lives. After packing their belongings, they left the motel by 5:45 a.m. and made a quick stop to a local quick mart to buy themselves energy drinks, to keep them alert for the next four hour drive. Which of course, turned out to be a bad idea.

"That's it! Next time, we stick to coffee," Dean said, in an energetic tone.

"I agree with you, I feel like doing back flips, and cart wheels, and I don't even know how to do those!"

"I swear, I've never tapped my fingers and toes this much before, I'm afraid they are gonna fall off," Dean, exclaimed.

And to Sam's amusement, Dean was right. Dean, was tapping his two index fingers so fast, they almost seem invisible. And since a fast paced song is not even playing, Dean was tapping his foot that was not on the gas pedal, on the floor of the Impala. Not to mention the subtle movements of jitters in his upper body.

Sam, was also having a bit of bodily jitters from his energy drink. He was lightly tapping his finger tips on his knees, and also tapping his toes. His upper body also, showing the subtle signs of the jitters as well.

As the three hours and forty minutes passed, the effects of the energy drinks began to wear off on the two hunters. Now they have learned it was a bad idea to drink energy drinks, especially living on 4 hours and 45 minutes of sleep. Not to mention the drive on top of it.

Sam, being lucky to take the passenger seat, crashed from his drink and fell asleep. Dean, feeling groggy and crashed from his drink, looked over at Sam, and started to wish he was in the passenger seat.

"Lucky, dick." Dean thought out loud, but quietly to himself.

As he continued to drive, he can feel his eye lids getting heavy, and started to feel like he was gonna fall asleep at the wheel but he kept rubbing his eyes, and blinking, and shaking his head to keep himself awake. He was starting to feel like this drive was taking more time than expected, but he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the South Dakota sign. His hopes also grew higher when he saw the town that he and Sam were suppose to meet Kalina. He drove on the street, and found The Conquistador Motel, and continued to drive straight until the Denny's came into his view. He parked into the parking lot and he checked the watch on his cell phone, and they were only 5 minutes late.

"Sammy! Wake up!" Dean said in a loud voice, and playfully smacking Sam's chest.

Sam gasped, and let out a small cough after Dean's hand impact with his chest. Dean, let out a small laugh of the little misfortune that Sam just received.

"Jerk! You didn't have to hit me like that!"

"Quit your whining, and get up! We gotta look for Kalina."

"Yeah, but there is a problem."

"And what's that?"

"How are we supposed to know what she looks like or how to spot her?"

Dean never thought of that, but he hopes that she arrived before they did and a server can point out who she is.

"Well, Sammy…. Let's just hope she arrived before we did.

As Sam and Dean entered the restaurant, they observed the area and a young, teenage server, who is probably working for the summer, walked up to them and asked how many menus she will have to give them. Sam, explained they were meeting someone, and he asked the server if someone went by the name, Kalina Whitefeather ever came in.

"Oh, she is sitting right over there." The server pointed out.

Kalina, spotted them and waved them over to her table. Sam and Dean approached the table, and she got up from her seat to introduce herself. But as they approached closer, they stopped in their tracks, and observed her, and she was beautiful.

She had a perfectly, smooth, heart shaped face with a flawless complexion and you can tell she is not wearing make up, and well proportioned high cheek bones. She also has big, almond-round eyes that were an earth brown color. Her smooth, straight, full, black hair stopped at her hips, and it was loose, but gracefully went with her body movements. You can also see that her clothes were hugging, and accentuating the right curves, and shape on her body, but at the same time still conservative. Her skin, was smooth, clear, and a perfect gold, tan color. To Sam and Dean, they felt like they were looking at a piece of fine art.

While still awe struck by her, she gently waved in their faces. And gave them a confused expression but her full, luscious lips, still wore a polite smile. The brothers broke out of their trance, and gave her a polite smile back.

"Hi. I'm Kalina. You must be the Winchesters." Kalina said, to start introductions.

"Yes we are, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean, held his hand out and gently shook Kalina's.

"And I'm Sam Winchester." Sam said, shaking Kalina's hand also.

As Sam and Kalina shook hands, their eyes met. Like a bolt of lightning, his eye contact with Kalina, made it feel like time stopped, and it was just him and her alone in the universe. His eye contact felt like it lasted for hours, he felt his muscles relax, butterflies flying in his stomach, and his heart pacing fast. He couldn't tell if he was still under the effects of the energy drink or something more.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice broke the trance, which lasted for only a few seconds. And realizing he is still holding Kalina's hand, he quickly let go and placed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Sorry." Sam said apologetically, quickly looking away from Kalina, face turning a little red. Kalina, of course was clueless, but a little suspicious of his action, but Dean felt himself grinning from ear to ear on the inside.

"So.." Kalina said, to keep the conversation going.

"Let's sit down and order breakfast. You boys are gonna need energy, especially since you have three more hours left of driving."

"What fun." Dean said, sarcastically.

Kalina, ordered waffles with a fruit cup, and orange juice, and coffee as her beverages. Dean, ordered the slammer with extra bacon, and a cup of coffee. Sam, ordered a simple short stack of pancakes with a fruit cup too, and orange juice, and coffee along with it. As the trio, begin to eat their breakfast, Sam asked Kalina questions.

"So, Kalina, how do you know Bobby?" Kalina, chewed her waffle, and washed it down with her coffee.

"Well, my sister and I knew him since we were kids. We knew him threw our parents, cause somehow, he knew them. Never really got the whole story. All my sister and I knew is that he can be trusted, and if we ever need help in the world he knows, he's the guy."

"Oh, he is," Sam. agreed.

"And here's another thing that gets me curious, Bobby told us you know of the supernatural. How is it that you and your sister are not hunters?" Sam asked.

"Well, my sister are being taught about medicine. Which means, we are learning, and studying about the spirituality that is out there, and other realms, spiritual quests, visions, dreams, creatures, herbs, plants, and prayers. Sometimes, you can run into things while learning

about these subjects. Things like, bad, evil spirits, demons, monsters, and you need to learn these things to defend yourself and those

you care about." Kalina, explained.

"Oh, are you learning about these things too?" Sam, asked.

"Kind of. I just deliver messages, or retrieve things for my sister."

"Ahh! So you're basically the errand, slash servant girl aren't you?" Dean, asked.

That felt like a punch in the chest. Her eyes pierced at Dean like a bolt of lightning, and like a bolt of lightning, Dean could feel the strike hit him in the chest. Her eyes went to Sam. Sam, gave her an apologetic gaze, and he looked at his brother.

"Something like that." Kalina, answered. The trio continued to eat their meal in silence.

After their breakfast, Sam and Dean entered the Impala and Kalina entered her mustang. Kalina, left first, and the brothers, this time Sam driving so Dean can sleep, followed her out of the parking lot and on the rest of the highway.

While driving in silence, the vocal word repeated themselves over and over in her head. _Servant. Errand Girl. Secretary. Messenger. Second Best. _Those words, is that all she was? Is that all she was good for? Her face became hot, her heart started racing, and she could feel the grip on her steering wheel tighten, and her body began to shake with the anger, frustration, and jealousy boiling in her.

_Why, Aquila? I'm just as good. I'm just as best._

"Why did you have to say that?" Sam asked, punching his brother's shoulder. As wimpy as he looked, he gave a hell of a punch!

"Ow! I didn't know that was gonna offend her! I was just kidding around with her!" Dean, explained.

"That was still rude, Dean! Not to mention she drove three hours to meet us, and bought our breakfast. Least you can do is keep you mouth shut about this whole ordeal she has with her sister, and give their lessons and culture a little respect! Especially to Kalina!"

"Ok! I'm sorry, and maybe you're right."

"Oh, I know I'm right, Dean. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

The brothers sat in silence for another hour. After another 20 minutes added to that hour passed by, Dean, gave a small grin to Sam.

"I saw you lock eye contact with Kalina." Sam blushed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't take your eyes off of her. I have to admit though, she is very cute."

"Cute? She's beyond that, Dean. Plus, she's out of my league any way."

"Yeah. She is…. But, I think you might have a chance." Dean told Sam. Sam, just scoffed.

"And," Dean continued. "I'll apologize to her when we stop at the next gas station. I'd use my phone, but you know, only bitches do that."

Sam gave a small laugh, and Dean, leaned back in the seat and fell asleep. After another hour and a half went by, the trio stopped at a gas station. After, Sam filled up the tank, he went into the gas station to buy the gas and get refreshments for himself, Dean, and Kalina. As Kalina filled up her tank, Dean, stepped out of the Impala, and strolled over to Kalina's vehicle. Kalina, looked up at Dean. She made eye contact, and Dean, could still feel the piercing gaze she gave him. As cute as she was, he felt uncomfortable with that gaze. No other woman, besides Ellen, ever made him feel intimidated.

"I came over…..because I wanted to apologize for my behavior." Said, Dean.

"Really?" Kalina said in a cool, calm voice.

"Yeah. I admit, I was rude, a bit disrespectful, and too out spoken. I'm very sorry, that I hurt your feelings. I just hope we can put this as water under the bridge for us."

Kalina, thought about it. She looked at Dean, and she can tell that he is sorry. She gave him a small, warm smile.

"Apology accepted and water under the bridge."

Now on good terms, the trio again, entered their vehicles and continue to drive the last hour until they entered an area and a sign reading "RESERVATION."


	3. Chapter 2

**Aquila**

**Info: Again, called by the name "Aquila" because we finally get to meet her! Any way hope you enjoy!**

"Geez! It's flipping' hot in here! I thought South Dakota was supposed to be cold! Cooking in a hot kitchen is not making it any better either!" The young woman said, as she placed a piece of dough in the skillet filled with heated oil.

As she continued to cook the bread, she looked over the other side of the stove to check on the beef stew. It was almost done, the vegetables just needed to be finished cooking. She was preparing for the day's lunch and dinner, and there was plenty of food to last for the whole day. She felt proud and accomplished, also excited since she was gonna be having guests staying at the house for a bit. She knew they didn't have much, the kitchen and living room were in one room, and the floors were mainly made of tile, and a hallway that led to the basement stairs, and the bathroom door across those stairs. Also down the small hallway, were two bedrooms that belonged to her and her sister.

As she continued to cook, she heard the alarm in the basement go off, she quickly turned down the stove and turned off the skillet that had the oil in it. She opened up the dryer and the smooth black sheets were hot, and dry. She placed the sheets on top of the dryer and grabbed the extra blankets to replace the sheets in the dryer. She fixed the sheets on the beds that were placed in two, bedrooms that were in the basement. In each of the bedrooms, they had their own dressers and closets. She checked the extra spaces to make sure they were clean. Once her inspection was over, she checked the small basement bathroom to see if it was clean. It was, and she returned upstairs to her kitchen to finish cooking the stew, and finish frying up the last portion of dough.

As soon her food was done, she placed the lid on the pot to keep the stew heated, and wrapped aluminum foil around the fry bread to keep from hardening. She also placed four, big, ceramic bowls and spoons next to the stove. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and went her coffee table were different colors of beads were placed in small containers, also placed on that table were dried up blades of sweet grass, and dried stems of sage, sinew string, and medical containers. She grabbed the remote to the stereo, and turned on the stereo to her classic rock collection cd. She grabbed one of the medical containers, and started to bead the rest of the design around the medical container. The medical container, had the leather wrapped and sewed around it, now the beads were halfway around the cylinder container. The beads were a military green, and the design she was sewing on were white and had a red color inside the white border. As she focused into the beading, the white and red beads were slowly showing the design she wanted it to have. The design was initials, and the initials were "DW."

Taking a break from beading, and proud to see that it was almost accomplished, she grabbed the sweet grass and began to twist the blades into braids. As a her cd paused to turn to the next song, she could hear vehicles coming into the drive through. She braided the last few inches of sweet grass and went out the porch to greet her sister and their guests.

As Kalina parked her Mustang behind and a midnight blue, 1975 Pontiac GTO, the boys pulled up beside her car so their Impala can be out of the way of the long, gravel drive way. Sam and Dean stepped out of their vehicle, and studied the house. The house was a ranch style and it looked like it had to be about 40-50 years old, with only a few new updates on it. Also you can see the there were windows below the house, so obviously it has a basement. Right on cue, they saw a woman come out of the house and on to the porch. Dean, Sam, and Kalina approached the house, the other woman went up to Kalina.

"Kalina, how was the trip?"

"It was good. A bit exhausting, but hey, we found our way. Oh, and these are the boys that Uncle was talking about."

As Dean and Sam approached the house, they also stopped in their tracks at the sight of her. While Kalina's clothing was a bit more conservative, this woman showed a bit more skin. She wore a spaghetti string sky blue lace cami, and washed out jeans that hugged her curved hips and shapely legs perfectly. And her feminine toes were exposed and painted white. She had soft, clear, cinnamon, tan skin, more darker than Kalina's complexion. She also had long, straight, luscious, shiny, raven black hair that stopped at her waist. Her face also shared the smooth heart shape, but she a had very defined feminine jawline. Her eyes, were more almond shape, but had the sultry, mysterious gaze in them. Her eye color was a radiant chestnut brown, and she also shared the well proportioned high cheek bones. Aquila noticed that the boys were gapping at her, and her full, luscious lips wore a smile, and broke the boys out of their trance.

"Hello?" The boys snapped out of their trance at the sound of her voice, and introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Sam Winchester," Sam said as he held his out to shake her hand.

"Hello, Sam. My name is Aquila, I hope your drive was ok."

"Yes. It was."

Dean, also held out his hand to shake Aquila's. As soon as Dean took Aquila's hand, his eyes, went to her curved hips, worked there way up to her narrow waist, and soon his eyes came to her bust, and she was busty! But, Dean was digging it. As he he looked at her face, and prepared himself to say something clever, but his mind went blank. Something in her eyes made him feel, intimidated, speechless, but at the same time turned on. He also looked at her lips, and had the urge to dive in and kiss them. He imagined them to be soft and supple. His heart began to beat at a fast pace, his face feeling hot, and his muscles relaxing, and butterflies in stomach were flying like crazy.

"Dean? You ok?" Sam's voice interrupted. Dean blinked, and looked at Aquila, still holding her hand, and Aquila giving him a teasing smile.

"Sorry. My name is Dean Winchester."

"Aquila. My name is Aquila." They finished their hand shake, and Dean went back into his cool pose, while Aquila lightly shook her head and wore a small, teasing smile. Kalina, held back a laugh, while Sam held back a smile.

"Anyway, are you guys hungry? I just finished cooking the food," Aquila said, as she led the trio in the house.

As the trio grabbed their food, Aquila went to the basement to fix the beds. Kalina, searched through last week's paper and gave the boy's details of strange events occurring in their home state.

"Ok, the one that caught our attention the most, is that something is luring men, mainly men, to a small lake and the men disappear and never come back. And so far, there was one witness, a 12 year old boy who says that he saw the thing that took his uncle. He said that it was a woman, she had pale green skin, dark green hair, yellow eyes, but some how he and his uncle thought she was still beautiful. The boy and his uncle followed the woman into the small lake, and she hugged the uncle and she led him to the deep part of the lake, and never surfaced."

"That is strange. And the woman just left the boy? Not taking him or anything?" Sam asked, before he ate a spoonful of stew. He had to admit, the stew was delicious.

"Yeah, I mean this doesn't sound like anything I've heard of," Kalina said. Aquila, came back upstairs. She fixed herself a bowl, and sat in the area close to Dean, Dean pretended not to notice and continued munching on the fry bread.

"You just finished telling them about the weird, lake woman?" Aquila asked.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't tell them of the other stuff, but I'm going to eat and you can tell some of the strange events."

"Right. Another thing that happened, there have been multiple attacks around the Black Hills. Witnesses have been saying that they have been seeing what seems to be, 'an eagle on steroids.' Kalina and I already figured what that could be, but whats bad is that this 'eagle' has already taken away some children, and the children's bodies have been found, but they were mutilated of what looks like to be a sacrifice right.

Also what's been going on in the Black Hills, are the attacks on ranches. A teenage girl was doing her morning jog on the trail, when a huge wolf-like creature chased her. But she got away cause she was able to climb into a tree for safety, and remained there until the rangers came along, and scared away the wolf creature. The same wolf creature, also attacked others, leaving some seriously injured, or dead.

Also, in the Badlands, many hikers, and campers have been disappearing and never coming back from the Badlands. Again, only one witness said that he and his buddies went for a little camping trip in the Badlands, and a strange reptilian like creature attacked them. The witness tried to save his friends, but it was too late and he fled as far as he could from the camp area and reported the attack to the authorities. Sadly though, this man is in jail and is in question for the murders of his friends.

But for now, there have been some things going on close to home. Just yesterday, our cousin, Sherman, said that he was doing his nightly patrol, and he saw a warrior riding a black horse. At first he thought it was just an overly traditional drunk trying to relive through his ancestors. Sherman, tried to make the man go home, when the man aimed an arrow at him, but missed and the arrow went through his wind shield, but the arrow vanished. He tried to shoot the rider with his gun, but the bullets went through the rider like mist and the rider gave a warrior cry and just disappeared in the night.

That's not the end of it either, a lot of the rez kids have been going into this building. The kids go in there for some cheap thrills, but for some odd reason, after they visit that building they become sick or almost close to death. Sadly, three of the children have already died from this sickness. Parents are warning their children not to go in that building, hell even Sherman is making patrols around there so no kids can get in. Plus there's a huge list of other things too, but I'm gonna tell about that tomorrow."

As Dean and Sam ate their food, they absorbed all of the information that Aquila just shared with them. What also surprised them, is that how can their be no other hunters taking care of some these things? How are they not getting these news? More importantly, how did Bobby miss this? And what also surprised them, is what else is going on in this state?

Later that night, Kalina fell asleep in her bedroom and Sam and Dean slept in their bedrooms, while Aquila stayed up longer to finish her bead work and putting the sage and sweet grass together. As she fixed her sage stick together, Dean came up the stairs. Aquila looked over, and she gave a small smile to Dean, Dean gave a smile back. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge to grab himself a bottle of pepsi, since the girls are dry of alcohol beverages.

"Isn't it a little late to be doing all this?" Dean asked, as he kneeled in front of Aquila across from the coffee table.

"Going by Indian time. It's never too late or early for anything." Aquila said with a playful smile. Dean gave a small laugh, and gazed back at her. She was wearing a black shirt that was two sizes too big on her and oversized blue basketball shorts, obviously her pajamas, but for some odd reason, Dean still found her attractive in them. He wondered why these two beautiful are not married or have someone in their lives. He took a sip of his pepsi and continued the conversation.

"What is it your making there?" He asked pointing out the sage stick.

"Its a sage smudge stick. What you do is that you light it up and blow the flames out, and let the smoke flow in your house. It's purifying. Evil spirits and demons are suppose to hate it and they leave the house."

"Demons hate it huh? Sounds pretty powerful."

"It is powerful. It's not only that, but it also helps those who have negative energy. To help restore, to bring balance, and peace back within themselves." She said in a mystical tone, she looked at Dean, who was staring to the side. Dean felt like she knew what she was talking about, he looked up at her and met her deep, mystical eyes. He felt strange staring in to her eyes, he felt like he knew her for years. She too, felt she knew him for many years also. The two stared into each other's eyes, Dean wanted to kiss her so badly. He quickly broke out of his gaze, and her eyes went back to putting her sage stick together, and a weird feeling of guilt entered her mind. Dean took one more sip of his pepsi, and got up.

"I'm going back to sleep, it was nice talking to you Aquila, Oh, and by the way, your beef stew and that fried bread was awesome."

Aquila laughed.

"Thank you, Dean. Sleep well."

After Dean went back to his room, Aquila, moved on to the bead work. As 20 minutes passed, she felt a cool, gentle breeze hit her back, and the sound of gentle, flapping wings can be heard from behind her. She felt her heart racing, goosebumps forming on her skin, and quivering sigh gently releasing from her lips, because she was happy to know who it was.

"Hello, Aquila. I see you finally met the boys." A deep, soft voice said to her. She quickly turned around, and she saw him. Standing behind her, was a man in a dark blue business suit, with a light tan trench coat covering him. His blue eyes focused on her, she smiled and quickly closed the containers to her beads.

Aquila, got up from her seat, quickly walked over to the man and embraced him. He didn't embrace her back for a little bit, but he gently and slowly wrapped his arms around her body. She pulled a few inches away from him, stared into his blue eyes, and her finger tips gently caressed the side of his face, and lips. She also gently stroked his spiky dark hair. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and passionately kissed his lips. He also kissed her back, knowing that was the only thing he can do at the moment, but enjoying it at the same time as well. After kissing him, she rested her head on his shoulder, and embraced him tighter. He embraced her back. He could feel her soft, raven hair caressing his face, and her sensual scent filling his nose.

She spoke to him in a soft, reminiscent tone.

"I've missed you. I've waited for a long time for you, Castiel."

**:-o … Well things will definitely get interesting here! Anyway hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, and I will be putting more up as soon as I can. hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Get Into The Groove**

**Info: Ok this is just a chapter that explains of Aquila and Castiel. So yeah, hope you will enjoy it and again, I don't own Supernatural or the song lyrics that will be featured in future chapters.**

She continued to rest her head on the angel's shoulder, the smell of his over coat brought back many memories of his embrace. The scent made her flash back of a time when she was just a little girl, five years old. A local bully named, Charlene, made her cry by pulling on her braided pigtails, and throwing her to the ground and kicking her mouth.

Her lip was bleeding, and she sat next to a small creek by herself. She had to kneel so the tall grass can hide her from Charlene, as she wet her hands in the ice, cold, creek water and she wiped away the blood from her mouth, she heard steps. She quickly turned around to find a mysterious boy standing above her. At the time, Castiel, has taken over a different vessel, this vessel he has claimed over, was a thirteen year old blonde boy. The blonde boy had the same pensive, calm blue eyes that Castiel's current vessel possesses. She stared at the boy, a little scared, but the boy gave her a small comforting, smile, and kneeled next to her.

"Don't be afraid. I'm only hear to give you comfort, and courage." The boy said in a soothing, comforting voice. The boy gently caressed the girl's bloody lip, and her lip was no longer bleeding. She rubbed the tip of her tongue against her lip and it was no longer swollen either.

"Are you a magical healer?" The five year old asked, looking up at the boy with her big brown eyes.

"I'm better than that, I'm an angel."

While growing up, and taking different vessels, Castiel always came to Aquila's side. Aquila, just developed little girl crushes on him at first, but now a full, grown, woman her feelings started to feel more than just a crush.

"Aquila…" Castiel, said as he broke out of Aquila's spellbinding body heat and scent. He gently, nudged her away but his hands still gently grasping her shoulders. Aquila, looked at his face, his expression confused and worrisome too.

_Did she just kiss me? It's getting worse. _Castiel thought, as her penetrating eyes gazed into him. He let his grasp go of her, and he quickly turned around, as if he was afraid her eyes would put him in a spell again.

"Aquila, you know why I can't do these things. I've watched you grow up, I remember you used to braid your hair in pig tails, you played with dolls, and your favorite color used to be pink. And I know we haven't spoke since you were a teenager, but your hello was very…..unusual." He looked out the small window in the house and stared into the dark blue sky the full moon was glowing into. Feminine arms, wrapped around his waist, and he felt her rested on his back. Her body heat could be felt through the over coat, she made her turn upward like if she was going to kiss neck, he could feel her soft lips gently caressing his neck and her gentle breathing making impact.

"I know, Castiel. That's what makes it more special."

Castiel, gave a subtle, frustrated sigh, he gently clasped her small cinnamon tan hand. He continued to stare out the window, and he let her embrace him.

"Listen, Aquila. I was sent to mainly protect and watch over so you can still be alive, healthy and safe when this catastrophic event came along. You have an important part to play in this." He felt her grip release, he turned around and watched her clean up her little work area. He stood over her as she put the bead work away, she looked up at him with sadness and anger.

"For the apocalypse? To make sure I stash up on sage, cedar, tobacco, and sweet grass? To make sure I'm still around for healing people, and not to mention bear and give birth to children to carry on my legacy? Yeah, sounds like the life for me!"

"It's an honorable responsibility."

"Not for me. I wish I can do what I've always wanted to do, what I have always dreamed of." She stared at her table and she remembered what it was that she always dreamed of. Castiel, watched her go off into her memories, he knew for a fact what her dream was, because he was there when she tried to reach for it.

Aquila, she had to be sixteen years old, still in high school. She told Castiel of her talent show act, Castiel was curious and wanted to see her perform. The vessel he claimed at the time, was a handsome, middle aged man who worked in sales. He remembered coming to her high school, he picked an empty seat that was two rows away from the stage. Sitting in the row in front of him, were Aquila'a parents, eleven year old Kalina, and sitting three seats away from them, was Bobby. He remembered some of the comedy acts the teens performed, a mime group, a group that performed a small act from "Fiddler on the Roof," a girl reciting Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven," a boy reciting lines from Shakespeare's "Hamlet," and a boy and girl duo singing "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better." Castiel, even remembered the teacher coming on the stage, and she was excited.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we like to thank you for coming tonight. For our final act, has a lot of energy and funk in it. We hope you folks had a fun night, and enjoy this performance. Aquila, performing 'Get Into The Groove.' "

Everyone in the auditorium, including Cass, applauded. He remembered Aquila coming on the stage, tthe sight of her appearance, he had to remind himself that she was sixteen. Her long raven hair was curled in beach waves, she was wearing a velvet material, violet red corset, the corset showed off her fit toned stomach. Her pants were flares, and midnight blue with fake gems on the back pockets. She also wore chunky heel boots, and black velvet arm warmers, and a lace choker with a black cross dangling. Her eye make up were in blended shades of black and silver. And her lips were painted a dark, blood red color. She held the microphone in one hand and tested it. She went to the small stereo and pressed the play button. The eighties rhythm played, Aquila's body went with the rhythm of the beat and just for some fun added in it she even did some imitation movements of Madonna, before she sang the lyrics to song.

_"And you can dance_

_For inspiration_

_Come on_

_I'm waiting_

_Get into the groove_

_Boy you'v got to prove_

_Your love to me, yeah_

_Get up on your feet, yeah_

_Step to the beat_

_Boy what will be?"_

Her voice, sounded close to the 80's song. Castiel remembered her hair gracefully flowing with the energetic movements. He remembered her eyes brightly expressing her enthusiastic performance, her smile being genuine because she loved performing in front of the audience. Smiling because her family, Bobby, and Castiel for just being there to watch her.

_"Music can be such a revelation_

_Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation_

_We might be lover's if the rhythm's right_

_I hope this feeling never ends tonight_

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_

_At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see_

_I'm tired of dancing here all by myself_

_Tonight I wanna dance with someone else_

_Get into the groove_

_Boy you've got to prove_

_Your love to me, yeah_

_Get up on your feet, yeah_

_Step to the beat_

_Boy what will be?_

_Gonna get to know you, in a special way_

_This doesn't happen to me everyday_

_Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise_

_I see the fire burning in your eyes_

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_

_At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see_

_I'm tired of dancing here all by myself_

_Tonight I wanna dance with someone else"_

While singing those verses in that song, that's when Castiel realized something was developing for him. What gave him the hint, was the way she was smiling, and staring over in his direction.

_"Get into the groove_

_Boy you've got to prove_

_Your love to me, yeah_

_Get up on your feet, yeah_

_Step to the beat_

_Boy what will be?_

_Live out your fantasy here with me_

_Just let the music set you free_

_Touch my body, and move in time_

_now I know you're mine_

_You've got to_

_Get into the groove_

_Boy you've got to prove_

_Your love to me, yeah_

_Get up on your feet, yeah_

_Step to the beat_

_Boy what will be?_

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_

_At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see_

_I'm tired of dancing here all by myself_

_Tonight I wanna dance with someone else_

_Live out your fantasy here with me_

_Just let the music set you free_

_Touch my body, and move in time_

_now I know you're mine (5x)_

_You've got to_

_Get into the groove_

_Boy you've got to prove_

_Your love to me, yeah_

_Get up on your feet, yeah_

_Step to the beat_

_Boy what will be?"_

After she finished her song, the audience clapped their hands, and she gave a quick bow, waved at the audience while a happy, pearly white smile was worn on her face. She looked into Castiel's direction and she gave him a smile and waved at him. Castiel had a small smile on his face, and he waved back at her, then she blew him a kiss and happily skipped to backstage. Castiel, felt compassion for her a few days later, because that's when Aquila and Kalina became orphans after a terrible event stole their parents' lives away. Since he felt compassion, he stayed out of Aquila's life so he wouldn't feel it again. Now he came back after he brought Dean back from hell, back into Aquila's life.

"You were a good singer." Castiel said to her. Aquila, looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with surprise and happiness.

"That was thirteen years ago…..and you still remember that?"

"I do remember. You were very enthusiastic and energetic." He gave her the same smile he gave at her talent show. She smiled back at him, and she came to him and embraced him again.

"I picked that song, because of you." He didn't hug her back, she let go of him, and stared into his eyes.

"I have to go, Aquila." And just like that, he vanished into thin air. Aquila looked around herself, like he might show up if she turned around. With a sad feeling, she cleaned up her mess, and headed into her bedroom. She climbed in her bed, and fell asleep with the image of his blue eyes in her memory.

The next morning, she woke up to a ray of sunlight gleaming in her face. She stood up in her bed, and she can hear the brothers and her sister talking, and laughing as she gathered her things for the day, and prepared to pack her stuff. She remembered her conversation with Castiel, and happy he still remembered her little performance. She grabbed her clothes for the day, went to the bathroom to take a shower, and to prepare for the first hunt.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Roadtrip**

"Hey, Dean? Is the salt in the bag?"

"It's right here, Sammy." Dean said as he tossed the cylinder salt container to Sam. Kalina was packing her bags too, and as she grabbed her bag, her sister emerged from the room with her bag. She noticed her sister appeared tired, and it appeared she didn't get enough sleep. Now she suspected that something other than beadwork, sage, and sweet grass was going on the night before.

"Hey! Morning, Aquila! Hope you're ready for today." Dean said to her, smiling.

"Oh, yeah I am thank god I'm gonna be getting at least a bit more sleep." Aquila answered. Aquila, Kalina, Sam, and Dean are taking the Impala for the trip on their first hunt. The case they are going to figure out is the mysterious lake woman. Kalina, was a bit nervous because she heard of the hunting business but never officially went hunting. Aquila, didn't really care for it, because she all she wanted to do was get her duties in place and finished, but also still insure the safety of the people too. As Aquila entered the living room, the boys were packing up their bags for the trip that might take a few days to a week to complete. Dean, stared up at Aquila and watched her exit out the door. As Dean looked away, he saw Sam, and Kalina grinning ear to ear at him. Dean could feel his face turn volcano hot.

"What?"

"Awww, does Little Dean have a little crush and is too shy?" Sam teased.

"Is he always shy?" Asked Kalina. Sam scoffed.

"He's far from shy, Kalina. Usually he would be doing his little thing to try to convince her to have some fun."

"You try that on my sister, you will die or even better…she will kill you herself." Kalina explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, feelings a little hurt.

"She's not a drunken, party, girl Dean. She's a Medicine Woman in training. Plus, I don't think she would want to talk to you anyway."

Kalina explained to Dean.

"What? Hey, no girl ever can resist this." Dean said, gesturing himself.

"Hey, try if you can, either way your gonna get your balls crushed like grapes." Kalina said, laughing. Sam also laughed at Kalina's comment.

"Ok then! I will show you I'm still me and I will get her kneeling to me with my irresistible charm." Dean said. Sam and Kalina shook their heads.

As Aquila, entered back in the house to grab another bag to load, Dean casually approached her and gave her his grin. Aquila stared back at him with a curious look. She tucked her hair behind her ear and listened to what he has to say.

"You need something, Dean?" Aquila asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say your a very attractive woman." Dean said in his suave tone. Aquila, just stared at him confused but continued to listen.

"And not only are you attractive, but very attractive to be in magazines. I can see you being a model, maybe when we are done with this hunting trip, we should go to California and I can take pictures of you next to the beach and sunset. You would be very beautiful in that scenery." Dean said, in a romantic tone. But to Aquila, he's just being cheesy, and wonders how he gets with women in the first place.

"That's very nice of you, Dean and thank you for the compliment. But I prefer a man to be subtle and shows that he is interested in other things than sexual activities and those cheesy romantic remarks don't work on me. Sorry." Aquila said smiling at Dean.

She passed Dean to place the other bag in the car, as Dean stood in his place dumbfounded. He turned to Sam and Kalina's direction, Sam and Kalina laughed at Dean's little scene.

"I told you your going to get your balls crushed." Kalina laughed.

"Yeah, to juice." Dean replied in a sarcastic tone.

After packing their clothes and belongings in their vehicles, Sam and Dean rode in their Impala as Kalina and Aquila shared Aquila's midnight blue GTO. As Kalina flipped through her zune to pick the next song, she remembered the night before. She knew Aquila liked Dean, but Aquila is being held back to like Dean not because of her duties, but because she knows that Aquila is involve with someone else. And what's ironic, while she and Sam were alone, she remembered the conversation.

"An angel, was the one who saved Dean?" Kalina asked, astonished.

"Yeah, Dean just came out of his grave, no injuries or anything." Sam explained.

"Did the angel have a name?"

"Yeah his name is Castiel. Dean and I call him Cass for short though."

Kalina tried not to make a face as the familiar name hit her ears. She knew of Castiel, she knew Castiel because Aquila introduced her many years ago while they were children.

"Really?" Kalina said. "That is a nice name."

As Kalina placed the zune on her favorite song called "For the fame" she looked over at Aquila and Aquila gave an annoyed, sour stare once the tone of the song started to play. Kalina smiled at her success of annoying her eldest sister with a song she absolutely despises.

Aquila, usually does her best to avoid the hip hop genre that her sister listens to, but there are times that she wants to grab and toss it out her vehicle's window.

"So, Dean I guess your getting rusty." Sam teased.

"Shut up, I was off guard and a day late. Plus, for once I think this girl is out of my league." Dean said, surprised at himself for saying that and the words tasting like pickle juice as they came out of his mouth. Sam, who was sitting in the passenger seat, looked over at his older brother with a surprised expression on his face. Did he just say he thinks a woman is out of his league? No! It can't be true!

"Did you just say that a woman is out of your league?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yes! She's out of my league! It surprises me too! A woman for once made me think she's out of my league." Sam laughed at his brother's wounded ego.

As hours passed, the two parked their vehicles in the parking lot and entered their separate rooms and met out on a picnic area to discuss the case.


End file.
